The present invention relates to a tempering arrangement for containers, particularly for bottles with photo-developing chemicals.
Tempering arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known tempering arrangement has a tank accommodating a tempering bath and having an inlet opening in a cover for insertion of the container as well as holders for providing a certain position of the container inside the tank. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the patent application No. P 2,937,068.1 This arrangement is simple, inexpensive, easy to handle and characterized by reliable holding of the container. For this purpose, an abutment is provided in the region of the inlet opening, the abutment engaging with a complementary shoulder of the associated container in the desired end position. The above-mentioned holding of the container in the tank is reliable. It is advisable, however, to additionally secure the holding of the container inside the tank without additional deformation of the arrangement and without complicated handling of the container.